Quand la solitude rencontre la luxure
by Akana-san
Summary: la solitude est un sentiment que connait beaucoup trop bien Sasuke et seul le plaisir charnel sait effacer la douleur qui le ronge mais à trop plonger dans les ténèbres, il en oublie de voir la lumière qui le brulera bientôt.
1. prologue: la nuit, la rage et l'envie

**Genre** : UA/Yaoi/Romance/POV

**Couple** : Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer**** : **Les personnages de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama.

**Note** :Ceci est ma toute première fic et je ne sais pas vraiment si je l'ai réussi ou pas. J'espère juste que vous passerez un bon moment à la lire. Mes chapitres seront assez courts mais je n'ai jamais su écrire autrement. Il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce premier chapitre qui est en vérité un prologue pour camper le décor mais dans les prochains chapitres, cela deviendra nettement plus intéressant.

N'hésitez pas à me commenter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mange encore personne.

**Bêta** : à mes deux béta, AngelScythe & Leust16

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

J'arpentai la ville, l'esprit battant la campagne. Rien autour de moi n'arrivait à avoir quelconques attraits à mes yeux. Le son de mon mp3 était poussé à plein volume, hurlant dans mes oreilles une musique hard rock qui couvrait le son des klaxons des voitures dans lesquelles les conducteurs suant et vociférant s'acharnaient sur leurs pédales de frein, et le bruit des rares oiseaux qui osaient encore gazouiller joyeusement dans les branches des arbres maladifs à cette heure avancé de la nuit.

Habituellement, le simple fait d'écouter ce genre de musique me réchauffait le sang, me faisant me sentir vivant, le rythme cadençant mes pas et emplissant mon esprit d'une douce euphorie. Mais aujourd'hui rien, je ne ressentais plus rien. Il n'y avait plus qu'un vide immense en moi, un vide qui prenait de plus en plus de place, un vide qui rongeait progressivement tout ce qu'il y avait en moi, ne laissant que le désespoir. Il n'y avait plus que la lassitude et l'ennui.

Je soupirai faiblement, regardant presque dégoûté le pavé sur lequel je marchais. Je ne savais même pas où j'allais ni pourquoi j'étais dehors. J'aurais pu rester chez moi, comme je le faisais toujours. Cependant j'étais sorti, surement poussé par mon besoin de prendre l'air, de me vider l'esprit de ce problème que je n'arrivais pas à résoudre car j'avais un sérieux problème. Un problème que je n'arrivais pas à assumer et qui faisait de moi la honte de ma famille.

Je n'étais, malheureusement, pas comme tout le monde. J'étais homosexuel, gay, tapette ou pédé si vous préférez et ça se voyait. Le visage trop fin, les cils trop longs, le nez trop délicat, la bouche trop tendre, la peau trop douce, la taille trop étroite, les jambes trop minces. J'étais toujours trop. Je n'avais pas demandé à avoir ce physique androgyne et surtout que chaque geste, chaque regard que je faisais trahissent mon attirance envers les hommes.

J'avais essayé de changer, en faisant du sport, en mangeant plus que de raison, en adoptant une attitude virile mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais définitivement trop efféminé et surtout définitivement gay.

Je fermai le col de mon trench coat, et sortis mon paquet de cigarettes. Je regardai presque avec un sourire le message « fumer tue », moi, je voudrais bien mourir parfois. Alors qu'il n'y avait quasiment personne dans la rue ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant pour un dimanche, un grand baraqué eut la fabuleuse idée de se mettre un plein milieu de mon chemin, me bousculant avec force.

Ne l'ayant pas vu venir, je m'écrasai lamentablement sur sol, couinant de douleur quand mon postérieur rencontra de manière non amicale le béton froid et que mes écouteurs tombèrent de mes oreilles. Le type me regarda avec une telle satisfaction, alors que transparaissait le dégoût immense que ma simple vue lui inspirait, que j'en frémis d'horreur. Je crispais ma main autour de mon paquet de cigarette l'écrabouillant avec rage. Le dégout, toujours le dégout. Mais qu'est-ce que je leur avais fait, bon sang ! A part d'être né ? Le simple fait de naître était un crime ou quoi ? Je n'allais pas leur sauter dessus juste parce que j'étais gay, j'avais un minimum de tenue. Après tout, ils ne sautaient pas sur chaque fille qui passait. Bien qu'ils en avaient au moins l'idée. J'étais un homme comme les autres, comme eux. Sauf que moi, j'avais le mérite d'être beaucoup moins idiot.

Je crispais mes mâchoires me retenant de répondre par la force brute, j'avais une horrible envie de massacrer cet homme mais mon maître d'arts martiaux m'avait formellement interdit d'en faire usage.

La dernière fois que je m'étais réellement énervé, mon adversaire avait fini à l'hôpital. Il n'était toujours pas sorti du coma.

Je pris donc une légère inspiration pour me calmer, essayant de détendre mes muscles et de ralentir mon rythme cardiaque. En me relevant, j'époussetai mon manteau comme si de rien n'était. Je repris mon chemin et lorsque je dépassais le type, il me murmura à l'oreille :

« Alors tapette, on aime se faire dominer, hein ? »

Un atroce frisson de dégoût se répandit le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je me retins de grimacer et surtout de lui exploser sa tronche de porc lyophilisé. Je pris une forte inspiration mais quand je sentis sa main toucher mes fesses, mes nerfs craquèrent. Je me retournai vers lui, ma main tenant mon paquet de cigarette dressée devant moi, faible rempart face à cette montagne de muscles atrophié du cerveau.

« Tu te prends pour qui pour me toucher comme ça ! Je te connais pas ! Alors tu vas calmer tes pulsions de gay refoulé parce que je suis sûr que ça t'excite de me dominer, hein ? Mais moi, je fais pas dans les grosses brutes sans cervelles, ça tient jamais longtemps au lit ! »

Et mû par ma colère si longtemps réprimée, je tapai avec force dans ses petites couilles molles avec le bout de mes boots en cuir renforcées sur le bout par du métal. Je reniflai d'un air suffisant tandis qu'il se courbait en deux face à moi, gémissant de douleur. Je l'agrippai par le col de son t-shirt informe et lui mis un coup de poing bien senti dans l'estomac avant de le frapper à la nuque, le regardant avec un plaisir non dissimulé s'écrouler devant moi. Qui était dominé là ? bah c'était pas moi !

Un sourire condescendant ourlant mes lèvres, je repris mon chemin me retenant de rire en l'entendant geindre de douleur derrière moi. Je me rendis alors compte que je tenais toujours mon paquet de cigarette, avec l'inscription si plaisante, écrasé. J'en soupirais de dépit en grognant contre le prix indécent de ces conneries addictives. Je farfouillai dans la poche de mon jean pour voir si j'avais pris mon porte-monnaie en sortant de chez moi. Je me pétrifiai et balançai mon paquet de cigarettes d'un geste rageur dans une poubelle: le gros con m'avait piqué mon porte-monnaie en me tripotant les fesses.

Je me retournai lentement, le regard glacial, la mâchoire crispée. Je revins sur mes pas et attrapa le rustre par derrière, ce couillon s'étant relevé entre temps et marchait en titubant dans la rue. D'un geste sec de la main, je le fis tomber en arrière brutalement et je m'accroupis près de sa tête, le visage d'une impassibilité à faire peur.

« Rend-moi mon fric si tu veux pas souffrir… »

Le type déglutit avec difficulté et me tendit mon porte-monnaie d'une main tremblante. Je le pris avec froideur et me relevai sans un regard pour lui. Des cons, j'en avais rencontré par dizaines, pas besoin de m'attarder sur ça. La seule chose dont j'avais besoin, c'était de me détendre, mais malheureusement, mes cigarettes n'étaient plus. Amen. Je regardai ma montre, il était minuit. Je pris alors mon BlackBerry et regardai sur twitter les dernières nouvelles de mes amis. Enfin, « amis » était un bien grand mot pour des personnes qui ne faisaient que traîner avec moi parce que j'avais plus d'argent qu'il n'en fallait pour vivre. Mes yeux furent alors attirés par un message.

Tiens tiens, une boîte de nuit dans le quartier du marais faisait une offre spéciale pour la gay pride de demain. Cela risquait d'être très intéressant, surtout que le gérant de cette boite n'était pas n'importe qui. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un délicat sourire et je me les léchai par avance sachant que je ne repartirais nullement seul de cette soirée.


	2. Taxi, mal être et sensualité

**Chapitre 2**

Je regardai l'écran de mon BlackBerry tapant en vitesse un message sur twitter pour prévenir Suigetsu qu'il avait intérêt à m'acheter un pass VIP pour la boîte de nuit s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème. Par exemple, émasculation.

Je hélais un taxi dans la rue en levant le bras au moment où je reçus un message en réponse.

Karin, comme à son habitude, avait dérobé le portable de Suigetsu et me répondit qu'elle avait déjà pris un pass VIP pour moi, un petit smiley tirant la langue me faisant comprendre que la carte bancaire de mon ami avait encore dû en prendre un coup.

J'affichai un léger, très léger, sourire amusé me demandant comment je faisais pour supporter des amis pareils. Enfin, ils étaient marrants même si je savais que leurs intentions envers moi n'étaient pas dénuées d'intérêt.

Il était toujours bon d'avoir le fils du patron de la multinational Uchiha&cie dans ses contacts, même si je n'étais que le fils indigne et tellement loin du si parfait Itachi, le fils prodigue et surdoué.

Le chauffeur du taxi, au trop fort accent italien pour être réaliste, me demanda où je voulais aller. Je lui indiquai l'adresse de mon appartement et je m'enfonçai dans le fond de mon siège en regardant à travers la vitre de la voiture le paysage urbain défiler sous mes yeux.

La tête posée négligemment contre la vitre, je levai mon regard vers le ciel brumeux de la ville. Je me demandais si un jour j'y verrais les étoiles mais la pollution m'indiqua plutôt que cela n'arriverait jamais. Tout du moins, entre deux nuages la lune était toujours là mais elle semblait tellement inaccessible.

Je posai doucement mes doigts sur la vitre en soupirant, peut être qu'un jour j'arriverais à briser les ténèbres qui m'entouraient comme le faisait la lune avec ses faibles rayons, pâle reflet du soleil. Moi je n'avais même pas de soleil pour me faire briller, alors je me laissais engourdir par la pollution ambiante.

Je fus soudain sorti de ma rêverie par la voix grasse du chauffeur. J'étais arrivé chez moi. Je le payai rapidement et montai dans mon appart' qui se trouvait sous les toits. Je balançai mon manteau sur la commode de l'entrée et me déshabillai au fur et à mesure que je traversais les pièces. J'étais complètement nu une fois arrivé dans la salle de bain. J'entrai dans ma douche, m'ébouillantant sous l'eau trop chaude mais tellement vivifiante. Je fermai les yeux, laissant l'eau glisser doucement sur mon corps tel une légère caresse. Je faisais le vide dans mon esprit, essayant de briser l'anneau qui me serrait le cœur, mais seul le désespoir et une rage sourde prirent, encore une fois, le pas sur moi. Des larmes incontrôlables se mélangèrent à l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage tandis que je serrais les poings d'un geste convulsif.

Lorsque l'on me voyait pour la première fois, on pensait toujours que j'étais quelqu'un de froid et sans cœur mais j'étais quelqu'un de profondément blessé par la vie. Quelqu'un qui se cachait sous une carapace d'impassibilité et de répliques acides. Mais dès que j'étais seul, je me sentais atrocement faible. Tous mes problèmes me revenaient comme une claque douloureuse en pleine face. Je supportais mal d'avoir été ainsi mis au banc de ma famille, de voir que ceux qui auraient dû me soutenir et m'aimer étaient les premières personnes qui m'avaient rejeté. Mon cœur se serrait encore douloureusement quand je me remémorais le regard si dégoûté de mon père sur moi quand j'avais osé lui avouer que je n'aimais pas les filles. Il avait honte de moi. J'avais perdu mon honneur. Je n'étais plus un vrai Uchiha. J'avais perdu tous les repères. Alors j'avais plongé dans un océan de plaisirs charnels pour m'oublier. Cependant la jouissance n'était qu'éphémère mais cela me permettait de survivre.

Je sortis de sous ma douche enroulant une serviette autour de mes hanches fines. Je posai mes mains de part et d'autre du lavabo, me regardant d'un air vide dans le miroir. J'eus envie de briser ce miroir qui me renvoyait une image que je n'avais pas envie de voir. J'étais définitivement beau, et définitivement d'une beauté féminine et délicate, aucune virilité dans mes traits et cela m'agaçait profondément. Je balançai un regard noir à mon reflet.

Au moins, j'avais toujours un regard de démon des glaces quand j'étais en colère, surtout que cela en déstabilisait plus d'un de ne pas voir mon iris si bien mélangé au noir de ma pupille si sombre. Je me mis à sourire de manière inquiétante, prenant un air de psychopathe, avant de me mettre à rire comme un dément. Finalement, excédé par cette face sombre de ma personnalité qui n'existait pas avant, j'attrapai le pot de fleur de la commode et le balançai sur le miroir qui se brisa violemment dans un bruit sinistre. J'étais devenu vraiment lunatique. Avoir perdu mon statut d'Uchiha m'avait quelque peu blessé et je passais du calme le plus total aux colères les plus extrêmes. Mon prof d'arts martiaux avait sûrement raison en disant que je me laissais engloutir par mes émotions. Mais il se laissait glisser sur une pente aussi vicieuse que la mienne avec son bouquin sur le batifolage.

Et puis personnellement, je pensais plus être atteint du syndrome de la cocotte-minute: j'enfermais toutes mes rancœurs, je laissais mijoter un bon moment, de plusieurs semaines à plusieurs mois, et de temps à autres je lâchais la pression par la cheminée puis j'explosais pour de bon sur le premier inconnu qui tombait sous ma main et qui avait le malheur de faire la remarque qui faisait sauter mes gonds. Aujourd'hui, j'avais lâché un peu de pression sur ce type mais j'avais besoin d'un peu plus pour réussir à me sentir à peu près bien et j'avais rien trouvé de mieux que le sexe.

Sur cette pensée, je me rendis dans mon dressing. N'étant pas particulièrement accro à la mode, n'étant même pas du tout intéressé par ça, je haïssais devoir aller dans des magasins pour piétiner pendant des heures dans des rayons remplis de bouts de tissu colorés, tout ça pour claquer son fric devant une caissière qui vous faisait un sourire magnifiquement factice. Par conséquent, j'avais une garde-robe plus que classique à dominante de noir et de blanc, ça avait le mérite d'aller avec tout. J'enfilai un boxer, une chemise blanche cintrée que je laissai légèrement entrouverte, laissant voir une chaîne en argent, et un jean stone retenu sur mes hanches minces par une ceinture en cuir noir. Je jetai un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir et me trouvant classe habillé ainsi, j'appelai un taxi. J'eus la pensée fugace qu'il faudrait peut-être que je passe mon permis car à 20 ans, c'était ridicule de ne pas encore l'avoir. J'allai sur mon balcon et m'accoudai à la rambarde en regardant la rue éclairée par les réverbères. J'avais une atroce envie de fumer une clope mais je n'en avais aucune sous la main. Je soupirai faiblement et laissai pendouiller mon bras dans le vide, frissonnant doucement en sentant le vent me lécher la peau. Diverses pensées assaillirent mon esprit que je chassai du revers de la main. Puis le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture retentit, mon taxi était arrivé juste au bon moment pour que je ne sombre pas, encore une fois, dans mes pensées moroses et inutiles.

Je me détournai du vide et me rendit dans l'entrée. J'attrapai mes clés et mon manteau au vol avant de claquer d'un geste vif ma porte. Puis je dévalai l'escalier. J'aurai pu prendre l'ascenseur mais j'aimais cette étrange sensation d'infini. Au début, lors des trois premiers étages, on commence simplement à prendre le rythme. On installe la régularité de nos pas, le mouvement de nos jambes, la place de notre souffle puis on continue à le faire sans y penser. On pense alors que cela ne va jamais s'arrêter, qu'on continuera inexorablement à descendre comme si l'escalier continuait à l'infini. Il n'y plus de fond : ni enfer ni paradis, aucun changement, la mort n'existe plus. Ce n'est rien qu'une longue descente régulière, interminable. A perte de vue. Ce sera sans arrêt. Un instant d'éternité. Alors pour vaincre cette monotonie, on imagine. On s'invente passer des zones colorés. On se crée des étages gelés et d'autres brûlant, des obscurs et des lumineux, de long passages surpeuplés et des désertiques. Mais une constante reste, il n'existe pas de fin à cette descente. Puis alors que parti dans un univers où l'on contrôle tout et en même temps, rien, le rez-de-chaussée vous fait face. Et vous restez là pantelant, comme sorti d'une transe devant cette espace que vous aviez oublié. Je restai sans bouger, reprenant mon souffle et contact avec la réalité, avant d'ouvrir à la volée la porte de mon immeuble. J'eus une soudaine envie de fuir, de courir vite et loin sans but précis. Une atroce envie de liberté. Je fus rapidement ramené parmi le commun des mortels par le klaxon agressif de mon chauffeur de taxi. La main toujours accrochée à la poignée de la porte, je le regardai comme surpris de son existence. Mes rêves fugaces d'espoir s'effondrèrent d'un coup et je baissais la tête, enfouissant mes mains dans les poches de mon manteau en me dirigeant vers le taxi et vers le lieu où je devais me rendre initialement

Je m'assis encore une fois dans l'un de ses taxis. J'en avais rencontré des chauffeurs que ce soit, ici, à Paris ou dans d'autres pays du monde. Ils avaient chacun une personnalité propre à leur ville mais une chose restait constante, la chaleur des sièges dans mon dos et le bruit du moteur qui me berçait doucement. Cela calmait mes pensées tel un chat ronronnant sur mes genoux près d'une cheminée où crépitait de douces flammes chaleureuses et réconfortantes. J'aimais stupidement ce moyen de transport. C'était un autre façon que j'avais de me déconnecter de mon être et de penser avec lucidité, comme si j'étais protégé dans un cocon où personne ne me ferait de mal. Un cocon où personne ne critiquerait ce que je suis. Un cocon où ce que je suis ne poserait de problème à personne.

Le trajet en voiture dura 20 minutes avant de me déposer dans une ruelle sombre. Je sortis du véhicule, mon manteau claquant dans le vent. Je laissai la monnaie au chauffeur tandis que j'avais rivé mes yeux sur les néons criards qui me blessaient les yeux à cause de leur lumière trop agressive. Je pris une légère inspiration comme pour me donner du courage et je me dirigeai vers la boite de nuit dans cette petite ruelle sombre coincée entre deux réverbères qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'éclairer quelque chose de leur lumière jaunâtre.

D'une démarche traînante, comme redoutant de faire encore une fois face à ce que je ne voulais pas affronter, je me rendis devant l'entrée. Jûgo, comme à son habitude, m'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Il devait être l'une des rares personnes à être avec moi en n'ayant pas d'arrière-pensée mercantile.

"Sasuke ! Tu t'es décidé à venir ! Karin est en train de devenir folle à l'intérieur et le pauvre Suigetsu en voit de toutes les couleurs …"

"Hum…"

Note à moi-même, penser à faire des phrases avec sujet verbe complément quand quelqu'un me dit bonjour. Mais Jûgo, étant habitué à mes réponses laconiques, ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de me parler tandis qu'il me passait mon pass Vip.

"Enfin, tu es habitué à leurs engueulades… comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien, et il semble qu'ils doivent s'aimer un peu trop…."

J'affichai un petit sourire de circonstance alors qu'au fond, je m'en fichais pas mal. Ils auraient pu s'étriper devant moi que cela ne m'aurait pas gêné plus que ça. Je tendis le pass au videur qui me laissa entrer après m'avoir regardé de haut en bas. Sans un regard pour cette montagne de muscles, j'entrai dans la boite. Je déposai mon manteau au vestiaire avant de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur. La première chose qui me frappa fut le bruit absolument assourdissant de la musique techno qui me vrilla les tympans. Fronçant les sourcils, je traversai la piste de danse, slalomant entre les corps en mouvement et en sueur. Des filles en minijupes se trémoussaient, émoustillant les hommes par leurs mouvements de hanches plus que provocateurs. Des hommes se secouaient dans tous les sens, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient en transe. Et ces corps se frôlaient, se frottaient, se collaient sans pudeur. Homme et femme, femme et femme, homme et homme. Chacun prenait le partenaire qu'il voulait pour simplement vivre un intense moment de luxure en oubliant toutes les règles et la morale que la société voulait nous imposer. Et moi, je circulais au milieu, m'imprégnant de cette ambiance torride. Je glissais entre des hommes et des femmes, touchait des peaux inconnues, me gorgeant de ce délicieux appel à la luxure.

Puis j'arrivai près du bar où je m'échouai sur un des sièges, sortant de cet océan de corps. D'un mouvement de main, j'appelai le barman et me commandai un martini. Puis je tournai mon regard vers la piste de danse, cherchant ma nouvelle proie. Mon regard fut immédiatement happé par un regard d'un bleu comme je n'en avais jamais vu. J'avais envie de m'y plonger et de m'y noyer. Mais un mouvement de tête me cacha ces yeux qui furent voilés par une abondante frange d'un blond lumineux. Je fis dériver mon regard vers le reste de son visage, parcourant des yeux ses joues marquées par de fines marques paralléles lui donnant un air félin. Je fus alors attiré par ses lèvres qu'il s'était mis à lécher doucement dans un jeu de séduction plus qu'évident. Je continuai l'exploration de ce corps tentateur en admirant son torse bronzé et musclé largement dévoilé par une chemise orange tout aussi largement ouverte. Je tiquai une microseconde sur cette couleur, la trouvant de mauvais goût mais qu'avais-je à faire du goût vestimentaire de cet homme avec lequel je voulais simplement partager une nuit ? J'arrivai alors à la lisière de son jean noir qui laissait deviner qu'il était gâté par la nature, je n'avais plus qu'à espérer qu'il sache aussi s'en servir. J'aurais pu continuer à le regarder danser pendant des heures en sirotant doucement mon verre de martini. M'enivrant de chacun de ses mouvements de bassin, de ses mains passant sauvagement dans ses cheveux, de cette façon qu'il avait de rejeter la tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou que j'avais envie de recouvrir de morsures, de sa langue humectant ses lèvres pulpeuses, de ses mouvements de hanches lascifs ou féroces selon la musique. J'avais envie de lui.

Soudain, une main se posa brutalement sur mon épaule, me faisant si fortement sursauter que je faillis lâcher mon verre et une voix que j'aurai reconnue entre mille me dit à l'oreille.

« Tiens tiens, un ami… »

* * *

><p>Tadam ! Ouh que je suis cruel de couper ici ! Mwahaha !<p>

Mais si vous voulez que je continue, une petite review ne serait pas de refus, n'est ce pas, Sasuke ?

Sasuke: je préfére quand tu me laisse tranquille...

Akana: tu es jamais satisfait toi...

Sasuke: comment veux tu que je sois satisfait alors que ça fait deux chapitre que tu me fais passé pour une mauviette ...

Akana: mais non ... tu es juste un peu ... hum...torturé c'est tout

Sasuke:...

Akana: bah quoi ?

Sasuke: je me retiens de te tuer alors chut

Akana: ... *fuit très loin*


	3. rencontre, hésitation et invitation

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard, je pensais pouvoir publier mes chapitres chaque mardi mais cette semaine ayant eut mes examens écrits, j'ai préféré passer les révisions avant la publication et la correction de ma fic.

Encore désolée et j'espére que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Je me retournai avec lenteur en posant mon verre de martini sur le comptoir. Penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, j'ancrai mes yeux noirs dans les siens, un sourire subtil ourlant mes lèvres.

-Un calvaire, je dirais.

-A cela je te réponds un frère.

-Je ne peux que dire, Itachi.

Nous nous mîmes à rire de notre propre bêtise et je repensai de manière un peu nostalgique à comment nous avions créé cet espèce de code entre nous tandis qu'il s'asseyait à mes côtés, se commandant un verre de vodka. Je jetai un regard discret vers le blond, ses yeux flambant de jalousie de voir qu'un autre homme avait accaparé mon attention. Pourtant, cela se voyait quasiment au premier coup d'œil que nous étions frères. Les mêmes cheveux noirs bien que les miens aient d'étranges reflets bleus. Les mêmes yeux sombres tel un puits sans fond. La même peau d'un blanc opalin et la même stature montrant à tous que nous n'étions pas n'importe qui. Pourtant voir ses yeux bleus exprimer ce sentiment corrosif m'amusait grandement et je savais que c'était le plus sûr moyen pour qu'il finisse dans mon lit alors autant le laisser imaginer ce qu'il voulait.

Mon frère, quand à lui, buvait tranquillement son verre de vodka bien loin de mes plans de drague. Je me penchai vers lui en m'accoudant au bar. Itachi reporta alors son attention sur moi en me détaillant rapidement du regard avant de fixer son attention sur mon verre d'alcool. Une légère fossette creusa sa joue et je sentis qu'il allait me sortir une phrase vexante. J'en fronçai les sourcils par avance.

-Tu sais, petit frère, que c'est les filles qui boivent du martini…

J'eus l'impression que mon sang se glaçait dans mes veines et je restai comme figé. Puis une colère féroce remonta à la surface. Je crispai ma main sur mon verre, la jointure de mes doigts devenu blanches sous la pression exercée. Les mâchoires crispées, je reposai violement mon martini sur le comptoir. Mon frère leva un sourcil, surpris, peu habitué à mes excès de colères incontrôlables, surtout qu'il pensait juste avoir fait une petite blague innocente. Tel un fauve face une proie, je me penchai vers lui. Je ne me rendis donc pas compte que le jeune blond avait arrêté de danser et s'était rapproché de nous pour écouter la conversation.

-Ne t'avise pas de faire quelque remarque que ce soit sur ma soi-disant féminité, je ne suis pas d'humeur du tout …

- Je vois ça … dit Itachi en me regardant de manière perplexe, il t'est arrivé quelque chose aujourd'hui pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Un crétin sans cervelle a cru que j'aimais me faire dominer. Une certaine partie de son anatomie à bien compris que non …lui dis-je avec un petit sourire inquiétant et satisfait, toute trace de mon énervement contre lui envolée.

- Quand tu me racontes ce genre de chose, je me demande toujours pourquoi notre père ne veut plus entendre parler de toi... Tu ferais un bien meilleur successeur que moi. Tu as toujours eu plus de caractère que moi et même plus que notre père.

- Ne me parle pas de lui... dis-je d'une voix sourde en détournant la tête pour vider d'une traite mon verre de martini. Il ne veut plus entendre parler de moi… grand bien lui fasse ! Cela ne me fait rien, je ne ressens plus rien… Il ne me veut plus comme fils alors je ne le considère plus comme mon père.

La fin de ma phrase fut étouffée par la musique assourdissante de la boite mais mon frère n'avait pas besoin de m'entendre pour comprendre la teneur de mes paroles. Il me regardait avec cet atroce regard plein de compassion et de pitié. Je suis sûr qu'il devait penser un truc du genre, « je comprends ce qu'il ressent », mais non il ne comprenait pas ! Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? C'était moi le fils rejeté, le fil ingrat, le fils qu'on voulait oublier, le fils dont on ne voulait plus entendre parler … Lui, il était encore aimé de notre père. J'avais pourtant tout fait pour être le fils idéal à ses yeux. Enfant, j'étais prêt à tout sacrifier pour que mon père soit fier de moi mais j'avais bien vu que tous mes efforts étaient voués à l'échec car il n'avait d'yeux que pour Itachi, le fils ainé surdoué. J'aurai pu être jaloux de lui, le haïr pour ça mais il était toujours là quand j'avais besoin de lui. Il était resté près de moi quand j'avais avoué préférer les hommes aux femmes. Il m'avait soutenu malgré la rage absolue dans laquelle était entré mon père. J'avais au moins pu éviter, grâce à lui, d'être déshérité bien que je fus mis à la porte de ma maison.

D'ailleurs, le dernier souvenir que j'avais de la maison de mon enfance, c'était ma mère sur le pas de la porte tendant la main vers moi en pleurant. Mon père la tirait en arrière en me hurlant de partir et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me voir, qu'il me reniait. Mon frère posant sa main sur mon épaule, essayant de me réconforter à sa manière alors que j'étais tétanisé d'horreur, n'arrivant même pas à assimiler ce qui venait de se passer. Je ressentais une telle rage en repensant à ça. Cette rage stagnait toujours en moi et avait créé chez moi une envie folle de vengeance. Mais se venger de quoi et de qui ? J'aurai pu légitimement me retourner contre mon père mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela brisait déjà assez ma mère et mon frère de voir ce schisme dans notre famille alors je n'allais pas leur rajouter de la souffrance en me vengeant de mon père.

Alors je m'en prenais à moi car c'était moi qui étais gay. C'était donc moi le responsable de tous ces maux. On m'avait inculqué depuis que j'étais tout gamin que les homosexuels n'étaient pas des personnes normales, que c'était une sorte de maladie honteuse, alors comment voulez-vous que je puisse avoir une bonne opinion de moi, surtout que je croyais à ces pensées. Alors je me punissais tout en revendiquant être gay. Ma vie n'était devenue qu'un amas de contradictions. J'étais enfermé dans un cercle vicieux. Je couchais à tout va pour m'oublier durant la nuit, me gorgeant de ses corps chauds qui me prenaient mais après j'étais tellement écœuré par moi-même et part ce que je faisais que j'en venais à me scarifier. Moyen comme un autre d'expier mes fautes.

Je passais inconsciemment mes doigts sur mes poignets meurtris, les yeux dans le vague. Je ne vis pas le regard inquiet de Itachi mais je ressentis bien sa pichenette sur mon front, ce qui me fit grogner en me frottant le front et en lui balançant un regard noir bien senti qui, bien sûr, ne marchait pas sur lui.

-Tu sais que je tiendrais toujours mon rôle de grand frère auprès de toi alors je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'inquiète pas quand je te vois ainsi… me dit-il avec ce ton si conciliant qui m'horripilait horriblement.

-Pff… pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi… Je sais très bien ce que je fais, répondis-je sur un ton agacé.

Et remettant une mèche de cheveux en place, je payai d'un geste distrait le barman en cherchant des yeux le blond sur la piste de danse. Je préférais le planter ainsi plutôt que de l'entendre me parler encore de ça, ce sujet était encore beaucoup trop sensible pour moi et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de penser à ça. Itachi me lança un regard navré avant de soupirer de résignation. Puis vidant son verre de vodka sous le regard suspicieux du barman qui faisait semblant d'essuyer un verre, il posa sa main sur mon bras pour me retenir.

-Je sais que tu es majeur et donc assez grand pour penser par toi-même … Mais te vautrer dans le plaisir charnel ce n'est pas ça qui va t'aider à aller mieux.

Je préférai ne rien répondre, regardant ostensiblement ailleurs, mon visage exprimant une profonde indifférence. Itachi se résigna donc, sachant que lorsque j'étais dans cet état d'esprit, ce n'était même pas la peine de penser pouvoir avoir une conversation posée avec moi. Il mit donc fin à la conversation en changeant de sujet pour qu'on ne se quitte pas en mauvais terme.

-Au fait, j'ai croisé le patron, il m'a dit qu'il y avait une surprise pour toi dans le carré VIP. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, mais j'ai un rendez-vous d'affaire qui m'attend. A bientôt, petit frère.

Je hochai simplement en levant ma main pour le saluer. Je restais quelques instants immobile, regardant sa silhouette se faire engloutir par la foule. Puis je reportai mon attention sur la piste de danse, me demandant si j'allais directement me rendre au carré VIP pour cette surprise. Pendant que je méditais sur cette question existentielle, je sentis un regard peser sur moi. Je commençai par l'ignorer superbement, ne voyant aucune raison pour laquelle je porterais mon attention sur une personne qui, forcément, n'en vaudrait pas la peine. Habituellement, mon attitude aussi glaciale que la banquise faisait fuir n'importe qui, mais il semblerait que cette personne qui me fixait la nuque depuis tout à l'heure faisait exception à la règle. Je me retournai donc à contre cœur avec un air aussi aimable qu'un bouledogue accroché au visage. Je croisai alors la fameuse paire d'yeux bleus que j'avais repérés sur la piste.

Je me composai instantanément un masque de séducteur, mon fameux petit sourire charmeur qui en faisait craquer plus d'un flottant sur mes lèvres. Je haussai élégamment un sourcil en croisant les jambes, me penchant légèrement vers lui. La séduction n'était qu'un jeu de stratégie de toute manière, et je n'avais jamais perdu à ce jeu-là.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ai-je quelque chose qui te gêne dans mon apparence ou plutôt quelque chose qui t'attires?

Le blond parut très surpris puis ensuite très gêné, prenant la couleur d'une belle tomate bien mure. J'eus la pensée fugace qu'au moins comme ça, il s'accordait avec la couleur de sa chemise orange. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en baissant la tête tel un petit garçon, tranchant totalement avec le mâle tentateur qu'il m'avait montré sur la piste de danse. Il me répondit et je ne pus empêcher un frisson de plaisir de parcourir mon échine, une bouffé de chaleur me prenant par surprise alors que je ratais un battement de cœur. Il avait une voix chaude et grave qui me donnait l'impression que lorsqu'il me parlait, cela me faisait doucement vibrer. Je me mordis délicatement les lèvres pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus, le dévorant littéralement du regard. Au final, mes hormones avaient totalement pris le pas sur moi, je n'avais pas écouté un traître mot de sa réponse et je m'en fichais pas mal. De toute manière, vu le visage légèrement gêné et impatient qu'il affichait, je pouvais facilement comprendre qu'il avait dû me dire quelque chose de positif. Je me penchai doucement vers lui, posant ma main sur son genoux, frémissant doucement de sentir le frisson qui avait parcouru mon vis-à-vis à ce contact et lui dis :

-Hn, viens avec moi et j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer.

Et je remontais doucement ma main le long de sa cuisse, le faisant déglutir avec difficulté. Sans un mot de plus, je me levai, retirant ma main de sa jambe sur une dernière caresse. Je brûlais de faire mien ce blond. J'avais la folle envie de céder à mes pulsions mais je me forçais au calme, trouvant mon attitude tout à fait étrange : c'était bien la première fois que j'avais autant envie de quelqu'un. Cependant j'allais devoir attendre, la salle VIP m'attendait. Je posai les yeux sur le blond qui était resté comme figé sur sa chaise, l'esprit perdu dans le vague. Je haussais un sourcil, la bouche pliée dans une petite moue et je le hélai :

- Tu viens, je n'attendrais pas des siècles et d'autres que toi peuvent très bien prendre ta place …

Il se leva précipitamment me regardant avec un étonnement presque blessé par ce que je venais de dire au début, avant de plisser les yeux tel un chat, ses iris bleus brillant de détermination. Bien que mon visage soit toujours aussi impassible, je me demandais vraiment quel genre d'homme c'était car c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un avait l'air blessé, juste parce que j'avais insinué que je pouvais aller voir ailleurs. Il n'était par conséquent pas un séducteur invétéré, chose bien étrange dans cette boite. C'était sûrement sa première fois ici. Il me rejoignit en me frôlant au passage, puis il me dit à l'oreille de sa voix chaude :

-Je te suis…

Je me mordis inconsciemment les lèvres mais ne laissai rien paraître de mon trouble et m'avançai dans la foule de danseur. Nous fendîmes cette foule qui donnait plus l'impression d'être en plein préliminaires que de simplement bouger au son de la musique techno. Des dizaines de corps moites de sueur se remuait contre nous et glissait des mains aventureuses sur nous ce qui me faisait grimacer de dégoût. Je haïssais qu'on me touche ainsi sans que je n'aie donné mon accord préalable. Le blond, avisant que j'avais des difficultés à avancer dans cette foule compact et que surtout des hommes me faisaient des avances de plus en plus graveleuses, me prit par la taille en lançant un regard noir envers quiconque osait s'approcher de moi. Je lui lançai un regard circonspect, l'air de dire « tu fais quoi là ? » et lui me répondit par un grand sourire étincelant. Je ratai un battement de cœur avant de me dire qu'il avait l'air idiot avec ce sourire qui lui mangeait la moitié de la figure. Je me dégageai de son étreinte d'un geste brusque de la main, ne supportant toutes les sensations bizarres que je ressentais en sa présence et me rendit d'un air sombre jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle VIP.

Je tendis mon pass au gorille à l'entrée et entrai à l'intérieur, laissant le blond planté sur la piste. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et m'y adossai en fermant les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, c'était la première fois que je ressentais quelque chose de pareil pour un simple inconnu. Cela me faisait peur. Je n'avais pas envie de souffrir pour rien alors je préférais ne rien faire du tout. C'était sûrement lâche mais je ne savais pas comment faire face à ça.

-Sasukeee-kuuunn !

Je soupirai mentalement tandis que je me recevais en pleine face une tornade rouge dénommé Karin qui me tirait par le bras en me collant sa poitrine dessus. Elle se mit à babiller, d'un air tout excité alors que je retenais un soupir de lassitude. Je me demandai quand est-ce qu'elle allait enfin comprendre que les filles et moi, ce n'était pas compatible. Je n'écoutai pas un mot de ce qu'elle me disait, devinant déjà qu'elle devait s'exciter à propos de la surprise du patron. Je me contentai donc de faire quelques hm de temps à autre et regardai la nouvelle décoration de la salle VIP.

C'était une grande pièce, avec des petites alcôves à chaque coin de la pièce, séparées par de lourds rideaux en velours rouge. Les murs étaient tendus d'un velours rouge plus sombre et les canapés étaient faits en cuir, invitant à venir s'allonger lascivement dedans. Au centre, un long podium entouré de nombreux fauteuils en cuir avec une petite table à côté de chaque fauteuil, accueillant un verre d'alcool ou, pour les plus chanceux, un jeune homme ou une jeune femme à moitié dévêtue. Une musique douce et envoûtante berçait doucement ses occupants, la plupart s'adonnant à la tâche plus que difficile de l'exploration corporelle et buccale.

Soudain, un ours me prit dans ses bras, me broyant à moitié les côtes au passage. C'était le patron. Il me reposa par terre en m'ébouriffant les cheveux au passage. Je grognai en remettant mes cheveux en place tout en massant légèrement mes côtes endolories.

-Toujours en forme, Jiraya…

-Toujours ! Je suis content de te voir ! J'ai une surprise que je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier à sa juste valeur…

Je le regardai d'un air dubitatif alors qu'il affichait son fameux sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Je levai les yeux au ciel ayant déjà deviné ce qu'il avait concocté. Mais je me laissai guider jusqu'à un fauteuil juste en face du podium sur lequel je m'avachis sans grâce. Jiraya parût excité comme un gosse tandis qu'il se dirigeait dans les coulisses derrière le podium. Karin essaya de s'asseoir sur moi ayant cette stupide manie de toujours vouloir se coller à moi. Sans douceur, je la repoussai, la faisant malencontreusement tomber dans les bras de Suigetsu. Ils commencèrent à s'engueuler comme du poisson pourri, s'appelant par tous les noms d'oiseaux possible en cherchant à savoir qui criait plus fort que l'autre. Je posai mon coude sur l'accoudoir, me massant les tempes du bout des doigts. Ils commençaient à sérieusement m'agacer et un mal de tête pointait son nez.

Je me sentais mal. Je me laissais encore une fois engloutir par la part torturée de mon être. Mes pensées sombres me coupaient progressivement du monde qui m'entourait.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir laissé ce jeune homme dehors sans aucune explication. C'était bête. Habituellement, je m'en fichais complètement de blesser les autres, mais je n'avais pas envie qu'il me déteste. Je ne savais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi et cela m'angoissait assez. De plus, cette manière qu'il avait eu de poser sa main sur ma taille et surtout l'éclat de ses yeux montraient qu'il voulait quelque chose de plus, que je savais ne pas pouvoir lui donner. Je ne voulais pas de relation stable, j'en étais incapable. Je ne m'assumais pas assez pour ça. Puis comment savoir si c'était le bon ? Je n'avais pas envie d'être blessé, j'étais déjà assez meurtri comme ça. Je soupirai de manière désabusée.

Je n'aurais pas dû boire mon martini à jeun, je dérivais sur des pensées bizarres. Dire que je réfléchissais sur le pourquoi du comment je ne voulais pas être avec ce type alors que je venais à peine de le rencontrer et qu'on avait échangé en tout et pour tout trois phrases. Je réfléchissais trop et c'était mauvais car ça se terminait souvent par moi, un cutter et du sang dans le lavabo. Je fermai un instant les yeux et vidai mon esprit. Pour une fois, j'allais écouter mon cœur et faire fi des conséquences de mes actes. Ce que me dictait mon cœur, c'était de retrouver le blond qui me rendait bizarre. J'ouvris les yeux, et une étrange lueur rouge s'y refléta avant de s'effacer. Je crispai mes mains sur l'accoudoir, attirant bêtement l'attention de Suigetsu et de Karin.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke ?, me demandèrent-ils d'une même voix, Karin tirant sur les cheveux Suigetsu ce dernier essayant de lui tordre le poignet.

- Je m'en vais. Répondis-je d'un ton plat.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?, S'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix avec des têtes de hiboux surpris.

-J'ai des choses à faire. Eludais-je d'un vague geste de la main.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, je me dirigeai vers la sortie sous les yeux ébahis de mes amis. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et mes oreilles furent de nouveau agressées par la musique qui hurlait à travers les enceintes. Plissant les yeux, je fis le tour de la piste mais nulle trace du blond. Je tapotai l'épaule du gorille et lui criai à l'oreille pour me faire entendre par-dessus cette musique si il avait vu par où était parti le blond à la chemise orange. Il me pointa la sortie de secours et je le remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Rasant les murs pour éviter un maximum les gens aux mains trop baladeuses, je me mis à courir, le cœur battant, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Je poussai violement la porte de sortie, la faisant claquer contre le mur avant de la refermer avec autant de douceur. Je regardai à gauche et à droite, cherchant où pouvait bien être mon blond dans la ruelle sombre éclairée par deux malheureux réverbères.

Soudain, les phares d'une voiture illuminèrent une silhouette orangée. Je couru vers lui et l'attrapai par la manche. Il se retourna. C'était lui. Il me regarda, étonné, avant de me sourire d'un air absolument ravi. Je fus légèrement déstabilisé par sa réaction, je m'étais attendu à ce qu'il m'en veuille de l'avoir planté comme ça tout à l'heure, mais il semblait tout simplement heureux de me revoir. Je restai comme figé mettant déjà préparé à user de mille et une techniques pour qu'il tombe dans mon lit, ce qui fait que je le regardais d'un air légèrement confus me laissant happer par le bleu de ses yeux. Puis je me repris, affichant mon petit air hautain habituel, lâchant sa manche au passage. Je me rendis compte que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, je supposai que j'aurai du m'excuser mais faut pas trop m'en demander de ce côté-là. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence.

-Je suppose que si tu es venu c'est que ta proposition marche toujours, non ?

-hn

- C'est parfait allons chez moi alors, c'est juste à côté.

-hn

-Tu sais dire que ça ?

-Non.

- Tu sais dire oui aussi ?

Je lui balançai un regard noir alors que je croisais son regard pétillant de malice. Mais c'est qu'il se payait ouvertement ma tête là ?

-Abruti…

-Ouh, mais c'est que tu es agressif dis donc, me répondit-il en faisant mine de se protéger de moi.

-Je t'emmerde, grognai-je en fourrant les mains dans mes poches.

- Je préfère encore le verbe je t'encule, l'image me plait plus…, me dit-il avec un regard goguenard.

- Si tu continues comme ça, il te restera que l'image…. Répliquais-je en lui lançant un regard noir bien sentit.

- Bon bon, je ne dis plus rien alors. Me répondit-il en prenant une petite mine penaude.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement, le trouvant plutôt amusant en fin de compte. Nous continuâmes de marcher tranquillement dans les rues parisiennes dans un silence confortable. Seul le bruit de nos respirations et des rares voitures circulant à cette heure avancée de la nuit, brisait le silence qui nous entourait Je lui jetai de fréquents coups d'œil, me retenant de rire en voyant qu'il se retenait avec difficulté de me parler. Il se mordait les lèvres, son nez retroussé de manière assez comique tandis qu'il ouvrait à intervalles assez régulière sa bouche avant de la refermer aussi sec quand il croisait mon regard. J'avais comme l'impression de voir toutes ses pensées flotter au-dessus de lui. On lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, dit le, ne dis juste pas de conneries. Lui dis-je au bout d'un petit moment alors que nous attendions que le feu passe au vert pour traverser.

-Bah le problème c'est que je dis toujours des bêtises…

Je me mis à sourire légèrement et me rapprochai de lui tandis qu'il passait une main derrière sa tête, sûrement un tic nerveux chez lui.

- Dis toujours, et si ça ne me plait pas, je te ferai taire… murmurais-je, la voix doucereuse et faussement menaçante.

-Tu me feras taire ? Mais comment ? me dit-il en regardant avec un air mi inquiet mi surpris.

-Comme ça.

Et je plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, ancrant mon regard dans le sien alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise, virant au rouge cramoisi. Puis je me léchai les lèvres de manière provocatrice.

-Donc tu voulais me dire ?

-Euh… je sais plus…

Je me remis à sourire légèrement, m'amusant de son air confus. Il n'osa plus rien dire durant tout le reste du trajet, gardant les joues rouges pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis nous arrivâmes en bas de chez lui. Nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur, le malaise du blond devenait de plus en plus palpable au fur et à mesure que nous montions dans les étages. N'aimant pas cette atmosphère lourde, je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je léchai doucement ses lèvres pour obtenir l'accès qu'il m'offrit rapidement, je jouais avec douceur avec sa langue étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Il glissait ses mains sur mes hanches remontant doucement ma chemise pour venir caresser ma peau. Nous approfondîmes notre baiser, enfouissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux naturellement ébouriffés. Je me collai de plus en plus contre lui oubliant le lieu où nous étions, seul lui comptait.

Soudain, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit indiquant que nous étions arrivés. Je me reculais lui indiquant d'un mouvement tête la porte, mon regard légèrement assombrit par le désir que je sentais monter. Il se précipita vers sa porte, jurant entre ses dents quand il n'arriva pas à trouver le trou de la serrure. Puis, enfin, quand il réussit à ouvrir la porte, il me fit entrer dans son salon. Nous allions enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

><p>Akana, sur son lit se morfond, un mal de crane pointant le bout de son nez.<p>

Naruto: quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sasuke: on s'en fiche qu'elle aille bien ou mal, elle me fait toujours dépressif...

Akana, balance un regard glacial à Sasuke: Toi, si tu veux pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance, tais-toi...

Naruto, la regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes: Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Akana: J'ai passé une excellente journée, j'ai vu deux film au ciné , je me suis bien marrée avec mes amies mais faut que mes fichus voisins mettent de la musique à fond à parti de 22h et la, il est minuit et c'est toujours pas fini...

Sasuke: Et ?

Akana: je suis fatiguée ! Même pas le courage d'écrire sur toi, c'est dire...

Naruto, murmure à Sasuke: ça doit être grave ça

Sasuke, grogne: je préfére quand elle est comme ça ...

Akana, balance son dictionnaire sur la tronche de Sasuke: Toi... tu vas souffrir dans le prochain chapitre...

Sasuke, évite le dictionnaire de justesse: mais non! je rigolais!

Akana: c'est cela oui...

Sasuke: please, des **reviews** pour pas qu'elle me massacre !

Naruto: ou pour qu'elle le massacre ...

Akana: c'est au choix ... ou pas.


	4. découverte, frisson et douleur

Note de l'auteur: Je crois bien que cela fait presques trois semaine que je n'avais rien publié. Je pourrais me trouver mille excuses et même en inventer, de toute manière vous ne pourriez pas vérifier la vérité de mes dires et je pourrais dire comme Boris Vian "tout est vrai, je l'ai inventé du début à la fin". Cependant, ce n'est pas mon genre de mentir pour une tel chose. Si je n'ai pas encore publier, c'est que je n'avais pas l'inspiration et que j'ai eu un un problème d'ordre familiale qui m'a un peu chamboulé ( un doux euphémisme... ). Bon rassurez vous je suis pas comme le Sasuke de mon histoire, la scarification c'est franchement pas mon truc. Enfin bref, voila la suite. Je pense qu'elle va vous surprendre car n'étant pas d'humeur à écrire sur l'amour, jai changé un peu la trame de mon histoire. Lisez et vous comprendrez.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Je le regardais poser nerveusement ses clés sur la commode tandis que je m'asseyais nonchalamment au comptoir de sa cuisine américaine. Je m'amusais de le voir se mordre les lèvres tandis qu'il rangeait rapidement les quelques affaires qui trainaient dans son salon. J'en profitais pour examiner son environnement d'un air critique.

Aucuns meubles n'allaient avec l'autre et on pouvait deviner aisément que cela devait être de cadeau. Un pouf barbapapa, un tabouret bleu électrique sur lequel était posé une lampe style art nouveau, un immense canapé en velours beige aux coussins tellement mous qu'on en voyant encore la marque du postérieur de son propriétaire et au milieu un table basse en verre posé sur un immonde tapis en fourrure blanche synthétique. Je trouvais ça d'un kitch et lorsque je levais les yeux au ciel, je vis qu'en guise de luminaire lui avait… un mobile pour enfant avec des abeilles.

Je me mordis l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Décidément quand je pensais avoir vu le sommet du mauvais goût, il trouvait toujours quelque de pire à rajouter. On pouvait presque appeler ça un don ou plutôt une malédiction à ce niveau-là.

Pour peaufiner l'ensemble, les murs étaient peints en orange, il avait au moins eut la décence de mettre du orange pastel mais cela froissait quand même mon bon goût. De nombreux tableaux et photos était accrochés dans un joli mélimélo dans le mur du fond. Ils avaient tous en communs d'exprimer une joie et une envie de vivre presque palpable et cela ne faisait que m'écorché le cœur. Surtout en voyant celle au centre, une image de lui brandissant fièrement un quelconque trophée entouré de ses parents les yeux brillants de fierté alors que toute une bande de joyeux lurons faisait des grimaces plus stupides les unes que les autres.

Moi, je n'avais jamais connu ça, la sincérité des sentiments à part avec mon frère et encore, il fallait toujours qu'on garde une certaine attitude, une certaine distance pour l'honneur des Uchiha. Je regardais avec une sorte de tristesse et de jalousie mêlé, ses morceaux de bonheur sur papier glacé. Un jeune homme brun l'air complètement excité aux étranges marques rouge sur le visage avait le bras passé autour du cou du blond qui riait. Sur une autre photo, il dessinait des moustache sur le visage d'un ami endormi sur sa table de cours faisant sourire un gros type à l'air joviale et dans une autre, il était entouré de trois jeunes filles une blonde excentrique pendu à son bras, une brunette rougissante coincé entre le blond et une fille aux cheveux…rose.

Je préférais ne faire aucun commentaire dessus. Il y avait encore des dizaines d'autres avec des personnes toute différentes mais qui avait tous ce point commun, leur joie de vivre. Plus en haut se tenait un dessin d'enfant aux milles couleurs qui trônait au-dessus. Moi à cet âge-là, il y avait déjà des corbeaux sur les branches et je ne servais du crayon de couleur que pour mon frère.

Je détournais mon regard de ce patchwork quand le blond revient vers moi ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Je tapotai le siège à côté de moi et il s'assit nerveusement dessus. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il m'avait invité si c'était pour se conduire de manière si coincé. Retenant un soupir, je posais ma main sur son genou le faisant sursauter. Il s'accrochait au comptoir d'une main pour ne pas tomber en virant au rouge cramoisie bégayant des excuses et je ne pus retenir un pouffement amusé, le trouvant parfaitement idiot. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu ris ?

-Non je pleure …

Ma réponse le déstabilisa quelque peu avant qu'il affiche son sourire banane, c'est comme ça que j'avais surnommé son énorme sourire plein de dent qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage. Il se pencha outrageusement vers moi, son visage à deux millimètre du mien, l'air très concentré. Je me demandais bien ce qu'il allait faire alors que j'enlevais prudemment ma main de sa cuisse. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de malice alors qu'il me dit avec une sincérité renversante.

-Tu es beau quand tu ris, tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

Sur le coup, ce fut moi qui ne savais pas quoi dire. Je détournais le visage sentant une étrange bouffée de chaleur me gagner au niveau des joues et n'étant pas stupide, je compris que j'étais en train de rougir.

Tout ça, pour des paroles que n'importent qui aurait pu de dire. En fait personne n'aurait dû normalement me les dire puisque je ne riais jamais. Ce blond me rendait un peu trop bizarre à mon goût mais c'était moi qui avait décidé de me jeter dans la gueule du loup alors c'était à moi d'assumer les conséquences, même si elles étaient pour le moins étrange. Je reportais mon regard sur lui qui continuait de sourire plus discrètement comme s'il n'était pas sûr que sourire était la bonne option à prendre, vu mon absence de réaction. Je posais tranquillement mon coude sur le rebord du comptoir le détaillant quelques secondes avant de dire.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de dire ce genre de chose ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas …

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Enfin si je sais, mais je ne sais pas si c'est souvent ou pas, parce que si je le dis là c'est parce que c'est vrai donc en fait, je le dis au personne dont c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas à combien ni à quel fréquence je le dis, tu vois ?

- Je vois surtout, que tu es un piètre séducteur mais je trouve ça …hum… mignon, on va dire.

Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux oscillant entre être flatté et vexé de ce que je venais de lui dire. Cependant, n'étant pas venu pour discuter, je me levai. Je déboutonnais ma chemise avec lenteur en arpentant le couloir cherchant sa chambre du regard. Je fis tranquillement glisser ma chemise à terre en me tournant vers lui qui visiblement ne comprenait pas trop où je voulais en venir ou soit comprenait trop bien où je voulais en venir ce qui le rendait perplexe ou stressé ou un mélange des deux. Quoiqu'il en soit, je poussai la porte de sa chambre au mur orange lui faisant un discret signe de tête pour le dire de me suivre. Je m'assis nonchalamment sur le bord de son lit caressant la matière douce sous mes doigts. Je regardai le drap et ne put retenir une grimace en voyant que des motifs de ramen. Dois-je encore préciser qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun goût ou vous avez assimilé ? Je pense que la deuxième option est la bonne.

Je relevai la tête au moment où j'entendis la porte grincer légèrement. Je croisais le regard incertain du blond dont je ne savais toujours pas le nom. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça de le savoir puisque je ne comptais pas le revoir. J'affichai un petit sourire de circonstance tandis qu'il s'approchait en me parlant.

-Je…ah !

Il s'était lamentablement pris les pieds dans une de ses vêtements qui traînait par terre. J'éclatai de rire en le réceptionnant dans mes bras, tombant en arrière sur lit. Nos lèvres étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, ses bras de part et d'autre de mon visage. Je sentais son souffle contre ma peau

-Eh bien, je ne pensais pas que tu étais si entreprenant, dis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- Mais non ! Je suis pas comme ça !

- C'est cela oui…

-Non, vraiment !

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as invité chez toi pour qu'on couche ensemble…

- Justement, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ça …

Un lourd silence s'abattit. Je repris mon visage des mauvais jours, lui lançant un regard absolument noir. Il déglutit avec difficulté en essayant de se relever. Je le chopai par le col de sa chemise approchant mon visage d'un sien d'un air menaçant.

-Tu me chauffes, je te laisse en plan, je reviens te voir, tu me ramène chez toi pour au final, me planter parce que « tu n'es pas sûr de le vouloir… ». Tu me prends pour un con en fait ?

Je le repoussai violement, les mâchoires crispées et surtout, atrocement vexé et humilié. Je me relevais, les mains tremblant de colère. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait un coup pareil et cela me blessait d'autant plus dans mon amour propre que bêtement ce blond avait éveillé en moi des sentiments que je ne pensais plus connaitre. Le blond semblait relativement choqué par mon brusque changeait et bégayait bêtement des mots sans sens. Je posais avec force mon pied sur son estomac lui coupant la respiration.

-Tu viens de rater le coup de siècle, crétin…

Puis je détournai de lui sur un dernier regard méprisant. Je tremblais de rage faisant vibrer la porte de sa chambre que j'avais refermée avec violence. Il semblerait que strictement rien de bien ne m'arriverait aujourd'hui et je regrettais d'avoir écouté mon cœur. Dire que pour une fois je voulais de changement, de la nouveauté, de la paix et qu'avais-je en retour ? Rien, juste de la colère envers moi-même d'avoir cru que cela aurait pu changer. Mais comment croire au changement alors que j'étais gay. Mon père avait surement raison.

J'étais qu'un déchet, jamais je n'aurai droit au bonheur aussi fugace qu'il soit. J'y avais cru avec lui, quelques minutes. Mais le retour à la réalité est tellement dur qu'au final j'aurai préféré ne jamais l'avoir rencontré. De toute manière je ne risquai pas de le recroiser un jour, je ne savais même pas son nom. Les seuls informations que j'avais sur lui, c'était qu'il avait un goût plus que discutable pour la décoration et les vêtements et qu'il était passablement crétin a sourire à tout va pour rien. J'avais osé être touché par son côté sulfureux et déterminé que j'avais entraperçu sur la piste de danse mais il semblerait qu'il n'est cette qualité que sur le dance floor. C'était bien dommage pour lui.

Je récupérais ma chemise que je boutonnais avec empressement, n'ayant qu'une envie partir d'ici. Arrivée à la porte de son appartement, alors que je posais la main sur la poignée, j'entendis le bruit de sa porte s'ouvrir alors qu'il m'appelait d'une voix faible. J'avais surement appuyé un peu trop fort. Bien fait pour lui.

-Sasuke ... je veux te parler…

Je me figeais, me retournant lentement vers lui.

-Comment tu sais mon prénom ? Je l'ai dit à aucun moment… dis-je d'une voix froide et tranchante

Il semblait comme pris en faute et vira rouge vif en regardant ailleurs comme cherchant une réponse sur le mur orange de son couloir.

- Et bien cela fait déjà quelque temps que je te connais en fait…

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, je suis reporteur pour un journal et j'ai été chargé de faire une rubrique sur toi ainsi que…

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu m'espionnais pour placarder ça dans ton fichu magazine à la con et que tu en viens même à utiliser… mon... mon problème... pour me faire venir jusqu'à toi ? Non mais tu es complètement taré ! Je criais ma dernière phrase, encore plus blessé de voir qu'il m'avait en fait utilisé… pour de l'argent.

Personne ne s'intéresse donc jamais à moi pour ce que je suis et non pour le fric que je pourrais leur rapporter ? Il semblerait que la réponse était non…

- Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Ne pars pas !

Mais trop tard, j'avais déjà claqué la porte de l'entrée et je dévalais les marches des escaliers mais pas d'effet d'oubli pour cette fois. Trop de sentiments confus et intenses se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je mis à courir dans la rue hélant le premier taxi qui passait par là et je mis engouffré, essoufflé. Je reposais ma tête contre l'appuie-tête en soupirant d'un air fataliste. Le chauffeur me jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur d'un air intrigué mais ne dis rien. J'étais tombé sur un silencieux, tant mieux je n'avais pas envie qu'un parfait inconnu se mette à discuter avec moi d'un air compatissant alors que je n'avais franchement pas besoin de ça. Je fermai les yeux essayant de détendre mes poings toujours serré. Punaise, je l'aurai baffé ce type. Je le haïssais de m'avoir fait une chose pareille. C'était petit, c'était bas, c'était inacceptable et cela me rendait fou de rage. Je murmurais mon adresse d'une voix atone et m'emmura dans un silence froid durant tout le trajet. Au fur et à mesure, cette blesseure que m'avait fait ce crétin dans mon amour propre se transforma en rage, en une colère rampante et venimeuse comme un serpent. Le taxi s'arrêtait devant mon immeuble et je réglai, d'un geste empressé la course. Je grimpai les sept étages à pieds sachant quand de tel circonstance, j'aurai pété un câble tout seul dans l'ascenseur et y serait surement resté coincé en essayant de défoncer la porte. Une fois arrivée chez moi, essoufflé, la respiration rauque et bruyante tel un animal, je refermai doucement la porte la tête baissé faisant remonter toute mes frustrations à la surface. La porte de ferma dans un chuintement. D'une démarche féline, je me rendis dans le centre de mon salon au design totalement aseptisé. Je regardais chaque objet, tous dans les tons noir, gris ou blanc puis je fermai les yeux. Je pris de longues inspirations visualisant le blond. Je sentais mes muscles se tendre de plus en plus, mes nerfs se comprimer tellement fort que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait craquer. Je sentais mon cœur battre à toute vitesse, mon sang pulsant dans mes tempes. Mon esprit s'assombrissait et tous mes rancœurs, mes blessures remontèrent à la surface tel un vague de mazout qui m'embourbait dans un océan de mal être et me plonger dans l'obscurité de mon cœur.

Puis j'explosais, hurlant de rage.

J'attrapais un vase l'éclatant avec force contre ma table en verre qui explosait sous l'impact. Des bouts de verres volèrent partout. J'arrachai l'écran plasma du mur le faisant tomber violement au sol. Puis je frappais de dessus avec tout la colère dont j'étais capable, le détruisant complétement. Une fois terminé, je reportais mon attention sur la chaine hifi que je balançais sur l'un de mes tableaux de Picasso. Je renversais mon fauteuil et mon canapé dans des élans de rage, les lacérant avec mes ongles. Puis j'ouvris en grand les portes de mon buffet et me plaisais à casser tout la vaisselle en porcelaine la lançant sur mes murs, faisant tomber mes tableaux dans un grand fracas. D'un geste rageur, je m'en pris aussi à ma bibliothèque, la faisant tomber dans un bruit assourdissant. Les pauvres livres qui étaient tombés à côté, je les déchirais et mettant même un dans la broyeuse de ma cuisine américaine. Je sortis mon briquet et alluma tout ce qui était inflammable. Mes rideaux, le tapis, les livres que je réunissais au centre tel un énorme feu de joie. Et je tournais autour riant comme dément, éprouvant comme une sorte d'immense satisfaction de toute détruire autour alors que je m'enfonçais qu'un peu plus dans mon malheur. Puis une fois mon dernier livre consumé, une fois calmé, je regardais autour de moi le carnage que j'avais fait. Je reculais dans ma cuisine, comme effrayé de ma propre folie. Ma main posée sur mes yeux pour ne pas voir ce spectacle de ma déchéance.

Et je m'effondrai, mon dos glissant contre la porte d'un des placards de ma cuisine noir. Je restai de longues minutes inertes regardant d'un air vide devant moi les flammes danser. Les flammes de l'enfer, de mon enfer. Le dégout que j'éprouvai pour moi-même remonta en flèche et toute la haine que j'avais se retourna contre moi. Tel un automate, je levai la main et ouvrit le tiroir à côté de moi. Je pris le couteau que je fis doucement tourner dans mes mains. La pointe brilla doucement sous les rayons de la lune puis d'un geste lasse et déjà mainte fois répété, j'enlevai les bandages qui entouraient mes avant-bras et fis glisser la lame sur ma peau. Je l'incisais avec précision. Je regardais mon sang vermillon se répandre sur le carrelage immaculé. Je continuais sans relâche de couper ma peau, faisant de beaux et profonds sillons rouge parallèles. Je me mordais les lèvres au sang, son goût métallique si connu coulant dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression d'être comme dans une transe étrange et macabre. Puis emportait par un excès de rage, je dérapai et je m'entaillai jusqu'à l'os. Sous le coup de la douleur, je lâchai le couteau qui résonnait lugubrement contre le carrelage. Je levai le bras devant mes yeux pour mieux voir mon fluide vital s'échapper de mon corps comme s'échappait mes peines, comme s'échappait ma haine, comme s'échappait ma vie.

Fixant de longues secondes mon sang qui formé une flaque rougeoyante au sol, je fronçais les sourcils ne comprenant pas pourquoi ma vision était floue. Je glissai mes doigts sur mon visage et je sentis des larmes dévaler mes joues. Je ne compris pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre ce que cela voulait dire mais je savais que c'était à cause de ce crétin. Il m'avait fait voir ce que j'aurai pu avoir puis il m'avait tout repris. La déclaration qu'il m'avait fait comprendre qu'il n'était venu me voir que pour utiliser mon malheur et le mettre en couverture m'avait totalement dégouté, écœuré.

Je me sentais de plus en plus faible et je vis que mon sang se répandait un peu trop vite sur le sol blanc formant une flaque trop grande et une odeur âcre et irritant ma gorge se faisant de plus en plus présence. Je tendis mon bras valide vers mon portable que j'avais dans la poche de mon jean. Je compassais d'une main tremblante le seul numéro que je connaissais par cœur. Je n'eus que le temps de murmurer d'une voix faible « viens » avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>Akana branché sur RTL2 reste dubitative devant ce chapitre. Un blond et un brun la regardent.<p>

Sasuke: Je crois que les lecteurs vont être choqué de ce qui m'arrivent...

Naruto: Tu sais, y'a des gens qui peuvent aimer te voir comme ça ...

Sasuke lui lance un regard noir: Crétin...

Naruto reporte son attention sur Akana: Dis moi, un jour tu écriras un truc positif ?

Akana , lui jette en regard vide: Je souris dans le vie et j'écris sombre et tortueux, j'aime les contrastes.

Sasuke: Sauf que c'est inquiétant tes trucs...

Akana soupire: C'est pas autobiographique ce que j'écris donc y'a rien d'inquiètant.

Naruto: Mais quand même...

Akana: Je suis hypersensible et j'hyperbole mes ressentis à l'écrit, c'est tout

Sasuke: On s'en fout de ta vie, tu sais.

Akana: je sais mais je trouve ça marrant de savoir que y'a des gens qui vont lire ça.

Naruto: En bref, une **review** pour dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça.

Sasuke: enfin, si y'a toujours des gens pour lire cette histoire...


	5. réveil, révélation et colère

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà, la suite. Je préfère vous prévenir maintenant que ce chapitre n'a pas encore était corrigé par une béta-reader donc pas besoin de me dire qu'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison ou autres car je suis certaine qu'il y en a. J'ai pas des béta-lectrices pour rien. Cependant, vu qu'elles sont en vacances et que je pense pas que vous avez envie d'attendre plus d'un mois pour un malheur chapitre, donc je vous l'envoie comme ça. Je pensais qu'après la correction, il y aura surement des phrases qui seront changer mais ce sera pas la peine de relire car ça nuira pas la compréhension globale de ma fic. En espérant que ça vous plaira.

* * *

><p>Un bruit lointain. Un bip régulier qui résonnait dans l'air. J'avais mal et je me sentais atrocement faible. Je n'arrivais même à ouvrir les yeux et je restais enfermé dans cette obscurité morbide. J'avais l'étrange impression de flotter, que mon cerveau était devenu du coton tellement mes pensées étaient lentes et confuses. Je ne savais pas où jetais et mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mes bras me semblaient atrocement lourds et l'un me tiraillait douloureusement. J'essayais de me sortir de cette mélasse avec difficulté... Je n'y arrivais pas. J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son ne voulut sortie. J'avais la gorge douloureusement sèche. Au moins, je n'étais pas mort. Le bip lointain se fit de plus en plus présent et plus rapide. Je fronçais mes sourcils trouvant ce son absolument détestable. Une espèce de grognement sourd s'échappait de mes lèvres. Je me sentais faible et sans défense et je détestais me sentir comme ça. J'entendis alors des bruits confus tout autour de moi. Pleins d'agitation. Mélange de chuchotements incompréhension et de pas empressé. Cela me donnait mal à la tête. J'avais plus du tout envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sentis alors une pression tendre sur mon bras. Un souffle d'air chaud me caressa la joue. Puis une odeur corporelle familière m'enveloppa rassurante. Mon frère. Itachi.<p>

Soudain, tout remonta à la surface. Des souvenirs rapides et violent resurgir. Moi, cassant tout dans mon appartement. Moi, mettant le feu à mes livres comme un dément. Moi me coupant le bras beaucoup trop profondément. Moi, m'évanouissant intoxiqué par la fumée. J'avais failli mourir, hier soir ou avant-hier. Je savais plus quel jour on était ni combien de temps se sont écoulé entre mon évanouissement et maintenant. Je me forçais donc à ouvrir mes yeux pour voir mon frère. Je papillonnais doucement, la lumière du jour agressant mes rétines. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose ayant du mal à m'habituer à cet environnement d'un blanc éclatant. Puis enfin je croisais le regard remplit d'inquiétude de mon frère. J'essayais débaucher un sourire pour le rassurer qui se transforma rapidement une grimace douloureuse. Itachi passa une main dans mes cheveux en soupirant. Il me murmura doucement d'une voix où transparaissait toute son anxiété.

"Ne me refait plus jamais ça. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Jamais eu aussi peur de te perdre. Je serais devenu quoi sans toi, hein ? Tu es mon petit frère, je dois te protéger alors ne fais plus ça, d'accord ?"

Je fermai les yeux en détournant la tête me sentant atrocement coupable. Je savais que j'avais fait une grosse connerie, que je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Cependant, j'étais dérangé. J'avais du mal à gérer mes émotions négatives qui me transformaient en bête enragé. Je savais que j'avais de grave problème à résoudre avec moi-même mais je ne voulais pas me faire aide. Je n'avais pas envie d'étaler ma faiblesse devant un parfait inconnu. Ce serait un échec monumental, une humiliation cuisante. Pourtant je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour mon frère. Je ne voulais pas rendre malheureux la seule personne que j'aimais mais il semblerait que je n'étais bon qu'à ça. Je lui répondais alors d'une voix extrêmement faible. " Je vais essayer mais tu sais bien que je peux rien te promettre... Désolé... "

Je n'avais même pas besoin d'avoir les yeux ouvert pour savoir quelle expression affichait Itachi. Un mélange entre la tristesse et l'abattement puis la résignation. Il savait qu'il ne tirait pas plus de moi. J'étais irrécupérable pour son plus grand malheur. Je le sentis se redresser et s'éloigner de moi. Je levai la main ouvrant un œil pour le retenir près de moi. Je n'avais pas envie d'être seul, pas maintenant en tout cas.

"Je reviens, t'inquiète pas. Je vais simplement me chercher à boire" me dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Je le regardai d'un air sceptique avant de le lâcher quand il l'assura qu'il reviendra une deuxième fois. Je m'enfonçai dans mon lit pour me rendormir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la porte de ma chambre se rouvrit dans un léger grincement. Je ne pris même pas la peine de tourner la tête gardant les yeux obstinément fermés. Une chaise racla contre le sol. Je me détournai obstinément de cet intrus qui de toute évidence devait être mon frère. Je fis donc comme s'il n'était pas là, faisant semblant de dormir. Je savais que comme son habitude il allait me faire un long discours sur la conséquence de mes actes. Et que comme d'habitude, j'allais l'écouter d'une oreille distraite, son discours me passant totalement par-dessus la tête. Je connaissais les conséquences de mes actes sur ma vie et parfois, je recherchais consciemment la mort mais jamais elle ne voulait de moi. Cela devait sûrement l'amuser de me voir patauger dans ma vie de merde et de m'enfoncer dans ma propre misère humaine. J'étais une erreur de la nature. Je suis sûr que mes parents ne voulaient même pas à la base. Il y a avait juste à voir la différence d'âge entre mon frère et moi pour se rendre compte de ce fait là. Fils non voulu. Le vilain petit canard de la famille qui n'avait de cygne que l'apparence et encore.

Soudain, j'entendis un léger toussotement à ma droite et avec toute ma bonne humeur, je lui dis avec politesse: la ferme, je n'ai pas envie que tu me fasses la morale maintenant. Le silence reprit alors ses droits. Puis je me stoppai deux secondes me rendant compte de quelque chose. Mon frère n'aurait jamais toussoté pour prendre la parole, il l'aurait pris directement et m'aurait envoyé une réponse cinglante de son cru à ma phrase pleine d'impolitesse. Ce n'était donc pas mon frère qui était dans ma chambre. Je me redressai d'un coup, près à assassiner l'inopportun à l'aide de mon regard plus noir et flippant de mon répertoire.

Je faillais crever d'une crise cardiaque en voyant que ce n'était pas mon frère mais ce connard de blond qui était là. Je me redressai d'un coup, l'air plus qu'énervé. Comment ose-t-il venir ici ? Puis surtout comment savait-il que j'étais ici ? Ah j'avais la réponse à la deuxième question. Il avait encore du fouiner dans ma vie pour savoir qu'à chaque fois que j'étais malade je me rendais à l'hôpital de la salpêtrière. Foutu reporter à la con … Les mâchoires crispaient, je le regardais avec haine, les doigts crochetait sur mes draps pour me retenir de lui faire sa fête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? Tu es tellement accro à moi qu'en plus de fouiner dans ma vie, de l'étaler sur la Une de tous les journaux people à la con, faut que tu viennes me voir à l'hosto pour te repaitre de mes problèmes santé?

- Oh non non ! Je venais pour te présenter mes excuses… Je sais que j'ai mal agis et je voulais m'expliquer pour me faire pardonner…

- Tu sais où tu peux te les foutre tes excuses…

-Oui, je sais … et je suppose que je peux toujours rêver pour que tu mettes autre chose à la place ...

- Tu as tout compris. Sur ce… dégage !

- Non ! Je voulais avant tout que tu saches que si tu as eu de problèmes avec la presse ces derniers temps, c'était ma faute et que …

- ça… j'avais déjà bien compris que c'était ta faute …

-… hum ouais… et que je n'ai pas fait exprès. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un allait tomber sur mon dossier sur toi…

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu as fait tout un dossier sur moi… pour ton plaisir personnel. Tu es encore plus cinglé que je pensais…

Il parut extrêmement blessé, baissant la tête d'un air penaud. Je me redressai sur mon lit, le visage impassible et je me penchai vers lui redressant son visage d'un doigt vers moi pour lui dire d'une voix cinglante et acerbe.

- Tu sais quoi, tu me les brises sévère parce que de un tu m'a l'air parfaitement idiot, de deux, tu es le journaliste qui me fait chier depuis trois mois à étaler ma vie sur tous les tabloïdes et que de trois, tu as été un véritable salaud en me faisant croire que tu voulais coucher avec moi juste pour m'utiliser mais j'aimerai savoir une chose, pourquoi tu as constitué ce dossier sur moi ?

Il me regarda de ses grands yeux bleus d'un air atrocement gêné avant de détourner le regard en regardant par terre pour me dire d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu ne te rappelles surement pas mais on était dans la même classe quand nous étions en cinquième… et je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis je récolte toute les informations possible sur toi.

Je haussai un sourcil en fronça un autre en le regardant comme un extraterrestre avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans mon esprit.

- Oh putain ! Naruto ! Tu es le petit blond joufflu à l'air demeuré qui me défiait tout le temps et qui m'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et inimaginable ! Pas possible ! Et tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aimes … Et mes fesses, c'est du poulet peut être ?

- Si je t'aime ! Je m'en suis rendu après que tu sois partie dans ton collège privé…

Je le regardais d'un air vide me disant qu'il était franchement étrange alors qu'il me regardait, ses yeux brillants de pleins de sentiments que je préférais ignorer.

- Admettons que ce soit vrai ce que tu m'as dit. Pourquoi tu as publié tous ses choses intimes sur moi ? Je pense que tu es quand même capable de comprendre que ce genre de chose ne risque franchement pas de me plaire, surtout en sachant qui je suis et qui mon père est.

- Et bien, je bossais sur un reporter sur le fromage et m'ennuyant, je mis à jour le dossier que j'avais sur toi ayant de nouvelles photos de toi lors d'une des réceptions de ton père. Sauf que je ne vis pas le temps passer et je fourrai tout ce que j'avais sur mon bureau dans mon sac… ton dossier y compris. Mon patron vient alors que je venais de vider mon sac en catastrophe sur mon bureau pour faire semblant d'être arrivé ici depuis longtemps. Il vit alors le dossier ouvert sur la page parlant de ton orientation sexuel…. Et je fus pris dans l'engrenage faisant publier ce que j'aurai préféré garder secret mais c'était ça ou perdre mon job…

Durant tout son petit discours, mes mains s'étaient de plus en plus crispé, je tremblais quasiment, mon visage tordu dans une grimace de rage quasi animal. Quand il arrêtait de parler, je me mis à respirer sourdement. J'enlevai le drap recouvrant mon corps. Je retirai les tubes et autres trucs accrochés sur moi avec violence avant de me lever, mon corps vêtu de la simple blouse de l'hôpital. Et je le giflai de toute même force le faisant tomber par terre en repoussant violement sa chaise. Je me penchai sur lui pour lui maintenir la tête par terre d'une poigne de fer en lui arrachant quasiment les cheveux. Et je lui susurrai doucereusement mes mots remplit de ressentiments.

- Je te hais... Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je te hais… A cause de toi, ma vie a été foutue en l'air. Mes parents n'auraient jamais dû le savoir. J'aurai pu continuer de vivre comme avant et tromper tout mon petit monde pour garder l'amour de mes parents. Mes parents auraient continué à être fiers de moi. J'aurai pu continuer de vivre. Mais toi… toi… l'espèce de petit con, l'espèce de pervers obsédé par moi, tu as tout détruit. Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé, tu aurais perdu ton job mais tu n'es même pas foutu d'être un maniaque sexuel convenable, faut que tu sois un mec sans couilles. Ne revient plus jamais me voir… la prochaine fois, je mettrais à exécutions mes menaces et ta petite gueule de con va devenir méconnaissable, c'est clair ?

Et je lâchai violement sa tête par terre. Je me refermai sur moi comme une huitre, la colère me faisant bouillir le sang. Mon cœur battant tellement vite que j'avais l'impression qu'il allait bientôt s'arrêtait. Je savais que je venais de faire un trop grand effort et que mon corps n'allait certainement pas le supporter mais si je n'avais pas fait je n'aurais pas pu exprimer ce que j'avais au fond du cœur. Je haïssais ce type et je me demandais comment c'était possible que j'avais pu croire un seul instant que j'avais des prémices de sentiments pour lui. Je savais que c'était qu'un fouteur d'emmerde. Il n'y avait qu'à se souvenir de toutes les conneries qu'il faisait quand il était gosse pour savoir ça. Dire qu'il avait osé vendre ma vie pour garder une place minable au sein dans mon magazine pourri à scandale. Dire qu'à cause de lui, j'avais perdu l'estime de mes parents alors que sans eux je ne suis rien et surtout j'avais perdu mon honneur. J'avais perdu les deux choses les plus importantes de ma vie à cause de lui. Rien qu'à cette idée, mes mâchoires se crispaient et je mettais à trembler de rage. La seule chose qui me retenait de le tuer sur l'instant, c'était que je n'avais aucun moyen de cacher le cadavre et que la colère ne résout rien.

Il se releva, se massant l'arrière du crâne que j'avais cogné par terre. Il n'osait même pas croiser mon regard, se mordant les lèvres rageusement. Je fronçais les sourcils en voyant me demandant de quel droit il pouvait être en colère alors que c'était moi seul qui devait l'être. Surement qu'il était en rogne contre lui-même en se rendant compte qui avait brulé tous ses chances d'être avec moi. Je restai debout attendant dans un silence mortellement glacial qui s'en aille. Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la tête basse, il murmura une derrière fois pardon. Cela n'eut pour effet que de renforcer mon animosité envers lui en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais eu besoin de le dire, si n'avait pas eu cette lubie bizarre d'écrire les moindres faits et geste de ma vie dissolu qui aurait dû rester secrète. Il sortit de la pièce me laissant seul. L'adrénaline qui m'avait permis de me lever redescendit soudainement et mes genoux flanchèrent. Je m'étalai par terre m'ayant l'impression d'être vidé de mes forces. Je tremblotais essayant de m'apaiser en respirant lentement. Je sentais ma tête tourner légèrement. Il devait me manquer beaucoup de sang pour que je sois dans cet état. C'est alors que je vis une flaque écarlate s'étendre près de moi. C'était la perfusion que j'avais arraché en hâte qui se répandait sur le sol. J'avais envie de vomir et je sentais l'évanouissement se faire sentir de plus en plus. C'est alors qu'Itachi rendra dans la chambre, une bouteille d'eau à la main, en commençant une phrase qu'il ne termina pas.

« Tu devineras jamais … »

Je levai la tête vers lui, le teint aussi pâle qu'un mort mais mon regard ténébreux lui signifiant que je m'en fichais pas mal de ce que je devinerai jamais car j'avais des choses plus urgentes en tête. Comme par exemple, me rebrancher fissa à ma perfusion pour ne pas crever. Mon frère lâcha la bouteille d'eau qui résonna lugubrement par terre quand il me vit ainsi. Il se précipita vers moi m'engueulant à moitié me disant que j'étais inconscient de faire une chose pareil, que je n'avais pas faire ça, qu'il m'avait dit de ne plus lui faire ça tandis que je ne disais rien me rembrunissant juste de plus en plus trouvant injuste qu'il me parle ainsi alors qu'il ne savait rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Il me rallongeait dans mon lit d'un air affolé et je me laissais faire telle une poupée de chiffon n'opposant aucune résistance. J'étais complétement retourné par ce que je venais d'apprendre, me rendant compte que ma vie n'était qu'une suite sans fin de malheur. Alors qu'il appuyait comme un forcené sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmerie continuant de parler plus pour lui-même que pour moi, je posai ma main droite sur ses lèvres. Il me regardait surpris et je me contentais de souffler d'une voix éteinte que lorsqu'il ne savait pas, il valait mieux se taire. Il retira doucement mes doigts de ses lèvres alors que j'avais la tête baissé, mes longues mèches de cheveux cachant mon visage. Il serra doucement ma main dans la sienne comme s'il voulait partager sa chaleur avec moi. Moi, je me rendais compte, une fois de plus, que je pouvais faire confiance à personne, que j'avais raison de haïr tout le monde car dès que je pensais avoir de l'espoir tout s'écroulait autour de moi et ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Mon cœur si serrait dans ma poitrine me faisait souffrir. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'était comme flétrit, racornie et qu'il survivait juste par habitude. J'avais l'impression que la vie avait perdu toute sa saveur ou le si peu qu'elle m'en avait laissé. La seule chose qui me rattachait à ce monde, c'était mon frère. Je ne vivais que pour lui car je savais que ma mort n'entrainerait la sienne et qu'il avait encore beaucoup de belles choses à vivre lui. Il se pencha vers moi et il me prit dans ses bras avec force comme s'il voulait me protéger de toute mes blessures, être un rempart face à ce monde qui me faisait trop souffrir. Je me laissais faire reposant ma tête contre son torse, sans rien. Je savais que si j'essayais de parler, je pleurerais et je ne voulais pas paraitre faible aux yeux de mon frère, même si c'était surement déjà le cas. Je soupirais doucement, essayant de réguler ma respiration. J'inspirais doucement parle nez, humant du même coup l'odeur rassurant d'Itachi mélange de musc et de menthe pour ensuite expirant par ma bouche légèrement entrouverte.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit l'infirmière pour rentrer dans la chambre. Une dame assez forte faisant plein de ohlala avec son fort accent antillais, rouspétant dans sa langue sur comment on avait salit la chambre et que bien sûr, c'était elle qui allait devoir être de corvée pour nettoyer tout ça.

De manière autoritaire, elle attrapa Itachi par le col de sa chemise l'asseyant sur la chaise encore debout. Je restai tout bête, en me rendant compte que j'étais plus dans les bras d'Itachi, les bras pendant dans le vide. L'infirmerie tout engoncé dans sa tenue d'infirmerie me rallongeait d'une main puissance sur mon lit d'hôpital, ponctué d'un « toi, mon bonhomme, tu vas rester bien sage. Tata va s'occuper de toi… ». Le suspense qu'elle mit à la fin de sa phrase me fila les chocottes croisant presque les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas de sous-entendus bizarres dans sa phrase. Elle m'attrapa le bras et le coinça sous le sien alors qu'elle me le tâtait avec une grande application. Je la regardai faire, les yeux écarquillés, me demandant bien pourquoi elle me tripotait comme ça. Elle du probablement s'en rendre compte car elle se m'y a rire de façon tonitruante avant de venir m'ébouriffer les cheveux de sa grosse main.

« Allons, mon bichon, je vais pas te manger »

Et juste après m'avoir dit ça, elle sortit une superbe seringue qu'elle m'enfonça sans outre forme de cérémonie. J'ouvris la bouche sous le coup de la surprise et de la douleur ne mettant franchement pas attendu à ça. Elle, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, sifflotait joyeusement en remettant en place ma perfusion. Puis une fois tout vérifié et ayant fini, elle sortit en roulant ses hanches plus que généreuses en faisant nous faisant un petit clin d'œil. Je regardais la porte fixement me disant qu'il y avait des gens franchement bizarre en ce bas monde.

Je reportai alors mon attention sur mon frère qui me souriait d'un air indulgent. Je fermai les yeux trop fatigué par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'entendis la chaise grincer légèrement quand Itachi se leva. Il vient m'embrasser sur le front lissant au passage mes cheveux que l'infirmière avait malmené. Il me murmura tout bas :

« Je reviens te voir demain. Il faut que tu te reposes et tu m'expliquera ce qui s'est passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu en boite et … Non, c'est pas important pour l'instant, je te dirais ça plus tard »

Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils mais je dis rien, n'ayant pas envie d'avoir un sujet en plus pour me torturé les méninges. J'en avais déjà bien assez comme ça. Je me contentai donc de murmurer un bonne nuit du bout des lèvres m'enfonçant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

><p>Akana s'écoute tranquillement du Brahms se disant que c'était beaucoup plus simple d'écrire ce chapitre qu'elle ne le pensait.<p>

Sasuke, grogne dans son coin, les bras croisés regardant d'un air mauvais Naruto.

Naruto : Hum… quelque chose va pas Sasu ?

Sasuke : Non, ça va pas ! Comment veux-tu que je finisse par coucher avec toi si je te hais ?

Akana, sourire d'un air énigmatique : est confiance …

Naruto, la regarde d'un air horrifié : Mon dieu ! On dirait le serpent dans le livre de la jungle !

Sasuke : bonjour, la référence culturelle…

Naruto : Mais heu…

Akana : Allons, on arrête de se chamailler. Vous avez fait assez de dégâts dans mon histoire.

Naruto : d'accord, alors une petite **review** pour le plaisir alors ?

Sasuke : Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec le blond, on manque cruellement de** review,** c'est déprimant…

Akana, soupire d'un air défaitiste : et en plus, le nombre de lecteurs baissent…

Sasuke : fallait réfléchir avant d'écrire …

Akana, lui lance un regard noir : si tu continues comme ça j'arrête.

Naruto : Mais fait pas ça !

Akana : alors je demande humblement aux lecteurs. Voulez-vous que je continue ma fic ou pas ?

Sasuke : je sens que si elle a pas au moins **dix reviews** notre love story même pas commencé va s'arrêtait …

Naruto : mais heu…


	6. choc, blessure et angoisse

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par le son des rideaux qu'on tirait et par le rayon de soleil qui vient illuminer ma chambre d'hôpital. Je grognai encore englué dans mon sommeil n'ayant aucune envie de me lever. Je n'étais pas du matin et je n'allais certainement pas changer mes habitudes à cause d'un petit séjour à l'hôpital. Sauf que lorsque je voulu lever mon bras gauche, celui qui était la victime préféré de mes couteaux de cuisine, je n'y arrivai pas. Pensant au départ que c'était juste dû à la fatigue et la blessure plutôt sévère que je m'étais infligé emporté dans mon élan de rage, je ne m'inquiétai pas plus que ça. J'utilisai mon autre bras, celui avec la perfusion et je viens me frotter négligemment mes yeux encore lourd de sommeil. Une bonne odeur de nourriture vient alors me chatouiller le nez faisant gronder mon estomac affamé. Me redressant sur un coude, les yeux plissés pour me laisser le temps de m'accommoder à lumière du jour, j'avisai que mon frère se tenait sur la chaise tenant avec dignité un gobelet en plastique fumant. J'avais toujours trouvé très amusant la manière qu'avait mon frère d'être toujours si solennel dans les situations qui si prêtait le moins. Je me mis en tailleur baillant sans grâce aucune en marmonnant un bonjour incompréhensible.

Mon frère me répondit par un sourire amusé, buvant une gorgée de son café noir avant de le poser sur le plateau à roulette. Il se leva et m'apporta mon plateau, versant mon jus d'orange et je me dis qu'il lui manquait plus que le tablier et il ferait une parfaite soubrette. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas lire dans mes pensées car sinon j'aurai eu le droit à un de ses regards qui lui donne un l'air de psychopathe. Cependant, il vit mon petit sourire malicieux et me lançant le fameux regard qui signifie « qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? En fait, non je ne préfère pas savoir » et j'éclatai de rire. J'étais pris d'une énorme crise de rire, me tenant les côtes d'une main, les épaules tressautant au rythme de ma respiration hachée par mes éclats de rire et les larmes me montant aux yeux. Mon frère fut quelque peu interdit de me voir rire ainsi, et continue à me préparer mon petit-déjeuner pendant que je cherchais mon souffle. Une fois calmé, essuyant les larmes de rires qui avaient coulé sur mon visage, je pris mon verre de jus d'orange comme si de rien n'était.

« C'était nerveux, c'était ça ou me mettre à hurler de rage en pleurant. J'ai donc choisi l'option la plus douce car je ne vois pas pourquoi, je devrais me ruiner la santé maintenant que je sais à cause de qui ma vie est un bordel sans fin depuis trois mois »

J'avais dit ça avec une mine écœuré. J'étais écœuré de voir que ma vie avait été gâché par lui. J'étais écœuré de voir qu'il y avait des gens capable de vendre la vie des autres juste pour du fric. On vivait vraiment dans une société pourri et corrompu. Dire que si j'avais été normal, en clair si j'avais aimé les filles, jamais je n'aurai eu de problème. Il n'y aurait eu aucun problème. Jamais je n'aurai eu besoin de dire à mes parents, que oui, j'aime me faire prendre par des hommes pour que ce ne soit pas part la presse qu'ils l'apprennent. De toute manière, même gosse, je n'étais pas comme les autres. J'avais toujours eu un physique plus que délicat et enfant, on me confondait souvent avec une fille à cause de mes grands yeux charbonneux, de ma peau de porcelaine et de mes lèvres charnue et délicat surtout que ma coupe de cheveux avec ces deux longues mèches encadrant mon visage de faisait que renforcé les traits fins digne d'une poupée. Mon physique m'agaçait au plus haut point mais avec le temps, je mis étais fait. Enfin, quand personne ne me rappelait que j'avais un style androgyne. Là, je leur faisais avaler leur parole au sens propre… A cette pensée pleine de rage, j'éclatai mon verre de jus d'orange à cause de la trop forte pression que j'exerçais dessus. Heureusement, que je l'avais fini. Je regardais sans aucune émotion le verre brisé et je reposai les morceaux que je tenais sur le plateau avant de me mordre dans un croissant avec le plus grand détachement possible.

Je sentais le regard de mon frère peser sur moi. Il devait surement s'inquiétait. En même temps, je lui donnais toutes les raisons pour l'être. C'est ainsi qu'il rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous.

« Sasuke, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans un tel état d'énervement ? »

Regardant ailleurs, mon visage s'assombrit durement et je continuais de mâcher machinalement mon croissant avant de tout lui raconter. Je lui expliquai ce qui c'était passé après ma sortie en boite, ma confrontation avec Naruto chez lui puis ici qui expliquait ma crise de rage chez moi et surtout la raison qui m'avait poussé à faire ça. Ma voix s'était brisé durant que je parlais alors que le regard de mon frère s'assombrit à chacun des mots que je prononçais. Prononcé à haute voix rendant l'horreur de la situation encore plus palpable. Ce mec n'était qu'un idiot, un imbécile fini. Je le haïssais comme jamais je n'avais haïs personne auparavant. Il était le responsable de tout ce merdier. Itachi conclut parfaitement la fin de mon monologue par un « mais quel salaud… », Dit sur un ton où transparaissait son dégout envers ce que le crétin m'avait fait. Et dire qu'il avait osé me dire qu'il m'aimait. Il avait de bien drôle de façon d'aimer. De toute manière, je n'attirais que les mecs bizarres. J'haussais les épaules d'un air fataliste. Enfin, je pensais hausser les deux épaules mais seule une répondit présente à mon appel et c'était du même côté que le bras qui ne voulait pas ce lever tout à l'heure.

Une bouffée d'angoisse me prit alors que j'essayais désespérément de bouger mon bras mal en point. La panique me gagnait de plus en plus ne voulant pas croire que cela pouvait être vrai. Inspirant calmement, j'essayais de bouger les doigts me disant que ça au moins je pourrais le faire mais rien, pas même en frémissant. De ma main droite, j'attrapai mon bras gauche qui ne répondait plus, le secouant doucement puis de plus en plus énergiquement en voyant qu'il restait aussi mou qu'un morceau de chiffon. Avec angoisse, je regardais Itachi qui s'était rapproché de moi en voyant le manège que je faisais autour de ce bras. Il posa alors sa main dans la mienne, mais je ne ressentis rien, pas même une vague sensation. Paniqué à l'idée de perdre l'usage d'un de mes membres, je clapis d'angoisse tel un pauvre chaton apeuré. Je murmurais un non inaudible, voulant nier la réalité. Cela ne pouvait pas m'arriver, pas à moi. Je ne voulais pas croire que mon bras n'était plus masse de chair morte. Je devais contrôler mon corps, c'était la seule que je n'avais jamais réussi à contrôler de ma vie.

Mon frère me regardait d'un air attristé et profondément anxieux, ne sachant pas quoi dire en pareil situation. J'avais l'impression de mourir. Je me mis trembler devant l'horreur de la situation, fixant mon bras sans vie qui lui ne tremblait pas. En état de choc, je restais la sans bouger regardant encore et encore mon bras. Je regardais les bandages serrés autour de bras qui n'en avait plus besoin. J'étais comme anesthésié ne me remettant pas de ça. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus. Il vaudrait que je me tue au lieu de subir tout ça.

Itachi appuya alors sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmerie tout en frottant doucement le dos. Geste de réconfort dérisoire. Il me disait que cela irait, qu'il était toujours là, que ce n'était surement pas si grave que ça en avait l'air, qu'on trouverait bien une solution à ce problème. Je ne répondais rien, cloitré dans mon silence. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur mon bras et je répétai dans ma tête telle une litanie sans fin « non ». Comme si la négation allait repousser la réalité. La porte grinça et l'infirmière rentra.

« Eh bien, vous en faites une tête, mes lapins ! Faut sourire ! La vie est belle !»

Mon frère la regardait d'un air absolument glacial n'ayant absolument aucune envie de sourire à la vie. Moi, j'avais l'impression de sombrer dans un cauchemar éveillé avec ce bras mort à mes côtés. L'infirmière eut quand même l'amabilité de ne pas en rajouter, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je le levais un regard vide vers elle avant de le rabaisser sur mon bras qui ne voulait plus m'obéir. Peut-être avais-je été trop loin cette fois et que je ne sais quelle puissance supérieure me punissait. Je n'en savais rien mais le résultat était le même, j'étais au bord du précipice. L'infirmière procéda au test habituel, les sourcils légèrement froncés, balançant de ci de là des petits jurons antillais qui en faisaient que renforçait mon inquiète. Avais-je vraiment perdu l'usage définitif de mon bras ? Je ne préférais même pas y penser. Elle défit le bandage montrant une plaie encore fraiche simplement fermé par quelques points de sutures, comme si on m'avait fait ça en urgence et qu'ils feraient le reste plus tard. Elle appuya doucement tout autour se rapprochant progressivement de ma blessure me demandant à chaque fois si je sentais quelque et à chaque fois je secouais la tête négativement. Aucune douleur, pas même un frémissement.

L'infirmière d'un air préoccupée appuya sur son bipper pour faire venir le médecin de l'étage. Ce dernier arrivait quelque minute plus tard. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière cherchait à me rassurer me disant que le médecin allait surement trouver une solution alors que mon frère s'était assis sur le fauteuil, les bras croisés et l'air sombre. Quand le médecin arriva, armé de son stéthoscope et de son sourire flamboyant, je restais en état de choc. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Naruto mais en plus vieux et les marques sur le visage en moins. Il était plus que certain qu'il devait avoir un quelconque lien de parenté avec lui. C'était peut-être à cause de lui que Naruto avait pu venir me parler alors que normalement seul la famille est habilitée à venir. J'affichais par conséquent ma mine des mauvais jours quand il demanda ce qui passait. L'infirmière expliqua avec emphase mon absence de sensation totale au niveau du bras vu que ni mon frère et moi n'avions envie de parler. Le médecin s'approcha de moi et au lieu de me tripoter le bras, il appuya sur mon crane du bout des doigts. Je clapis de douleur avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Non mais franchement, un médecin ce n'est pas sensé soigner au lieu de faire souffrir son patient ? Sauf qu'après un temps de réflexion et à mon plus grand étonnement, quand il avait appuyé j'eus mal au bras. Le médecin du le remarquer vu le grand sourire qui éclaira son visage et qui me rappelait de manière insidieuse le sourire de l'autre blond de malheur. D'un air très docte, il m'expliqua que j'avais reçu un traumatisme crânien qui provoquer en répercussion une insensibilité au niveau du bras accentuer par ma blessure qui avait sectionné un nerf. En clair, j'allais devoir faire de la rééducation pendant trois mois pour retrouver toute ma motricité et ma sensibilité en plus de l'opération chirurgicale pour réparer mon nerf endommagé.

Je soupirais de soulagement remerciant le médecin avec un léger sourire de politesse. L'angoisse de perdre l'usage total envolé, je me sentais plus léger. Un poids en moins sur les épaules. Je savais que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir mais je savais aussi que je ferais tout pour trouver l'usage de mon bras, car mon corps était la seule chose que je pouvais contrôler dans ma vie et je n'avais aucune envie de perdre ma derrière rempart face au monde. Le médecin se pencha alors vers moi défaisant le bandage autour de ma tête que j'avais jusqu'à lors même pas remarqué. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment j'avais pu me blesser au crane. J'en déduis logiquement que j'avais dû me prendre la clenche du tiroir à côté de moi en m'évanouissement. Je regardais d'un air impassible le visage du docteur si près de moi qui me souriais chaleureusement quand il sentit mon regard sur lui. Il semblait plutôt content de l'état de ma blessure puisque je n'avais besoin d'aucun soin particulière, la plaie n'étant pas profonde. Il remit le bandage en place et sur une dernière recommandation sortit avec l'infirmière sur ses talons. Je restai de longues secondes à fixer la porte, sans guère plus de réaction avant de déporter mon regard sur mon frère qui me fixer.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien… je pense, c'est tout »

« Tu penses trop … » soupirais-je mollement, en détournant mon regard du sien attrapant un autre croissant que je mâchonnai plus par automatisme qu'autre chose.

Mon frère se leva alors de la chaise et s'approcha de moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui haussant un sourcil interrogateur m'arrêtant de mâchonner. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux qu'il fit glisser le long de l'une de mes mèches avec douceur avant de me relever le menton.

« Sasuke… Ne fais pas bêtises durant mon absence. Je dois aller travailler et je veux être sûr qu'il ne t'arrive rien alors que je ne suis pas là pour veiller sur toi »

« C'est bon, j'ai pas 5 ans ! »

« Je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que tu as des pensées suicidaires car tu penses trop et à 5 ans, on ne pense pas. Parfois, j'aimerai bien que tu es toujours 5 ans… »

« Sauf que c'est impossible et sache que tu n'es pas le seul à regretter mes années d'innocences … »

Il se penche alors vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front. Je ferme les yeux alors que je sens mon cœur se serrer douloureusement. Je me sentais parfois si misérable comparé à mon frère, a sans cesse me raccrocher à lui ne sachant pas vivre pour moi-même car je ne savais même pas quel était la vrai valeur de la vie. J'étais si faible et quoique je fasse, jamais je n'arrivais à devenir fort. Je m'armais pourtant d'une armure d'indifférence et de mépris mais rien n'y faisait. Cette armure était de papier et je finissais toujours blessé. Mon frère parti alors et me fit promettre de ne rien attenter contre ma vie durant son absence, je grommelai un oui à peine audible mais il était dit et c'était le principale pour mon Itachi.

Je finis mon croissant et alluma la télé zappant machinalement sur toutes les chaines, les trouvant plus ennuyeuse les unes que les autres. Les secondes passaient avec une atroce lenteur. Je regardais les émissions d'un air morne m'ennuyant mortellement. Mais le temps passait quand même, doucement mais surement. L'infirmière revient me voir pour changer ma perfusion et m'annonçait que j'aurai le droit à mon opération demain matin. Je ne lui accordai même pas un mot ni même mon attention me contentant de zapper négligemment sur la télé. Elle soupira exagérément et marmonna quelque chose sur la politesse avant de sortir de ma chambre d'hôpital. Le reste de l'après-midi fut d'une tranquillité affolante et j'avais juste la mauvaise impression que c'était juste le calme avant la tempête. Mon frère vient me rendre visite à leur du repas que nous partageâmes échangeant quelques banalités sur nos journées respectives. Je restai, après sa visite, une bonne partie de la nuit à regarder l'écran du téléviseur avant de m'endormir bien difficilement, une angoisse sourde me nouant les tripes dont je ne connaissais pas la cause et dont j'espérais qu'elle soit infondée.


End file.
